Don't Worry, You're My Cute Lil' Deer!
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Find the title abrupt and awkward? That's precisely how awkward it pretty much is when Hanayo fell in love with someone she met on the train after an abrupt stop. It's the same AU to 'Don't Worry, Love's On The House', just that it's the NozoPana side.
Nozomi: Heya~ This is the cast from 'Don't Worry, Love's On The House'!

Hanayo: For those who have forgotten, these sides to the main story are requested by lychee-ran!

Which I owe a lot of stories. I'm not even too sure if he/she is reading this...

Nozomi: Well you wanted to continue some of the pairings at one point right? So why not yan?

Hanayo: A-Anyways, Enya-chan doesn't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

"Next stop, Komagome Station." The announcement system in the train carriage announced, signalling the soon to be arrival at the next station. Hanayo was on board a train operating on the Yamamote Line, making her way to Ikebukuro from Akihabara. She was simply trying her best to stay still in a crowded carriage when it suddenly halted, throwing her into someone else.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hanayo apologised quickly, silently noting the soft sensation she had felt when a commuter cushioned her fall. When she looked up to see that commuter, she was met with the brightest turquoise orbs she has ever lay her eyes upon. _'How pretty...'_

"It's all right miss~ Are you okay?" A woman with byzantium hair asked, a gentle smile on her face. She had pale skin, full lips that would had made many men (and some women) go crazy just by looking at them and an enviable voluptuous figure that was further emphasised by her chest. Hanayo noticed it and realised that it was the (angelic) woman's chest that had cushioned the impact of the sudden halt.

"D-Definitely! T-Thank you for helping me!" Hanayo blushed, her lavender eyes starting to swirl the longer she stared at the woman. Before the woman could worry about Hanayo's blush, an announcement from the train system was announced.

"Next stop, Ikebukuro Station." Hanayo hastily took a step back from the woman and proceeded to the nearest train door, exiting as soon as the train came to a stop at Ikebukuro Station.

 _'Oh my riceballs I thought I was gonna faint any second! That woman... she's just like an angel! So perfect... I bet she has a boyfriend, wait why am I thinking about her this much?! Someone save meeeeeeee!'_ Hanayo thought to herself as she dashed towards the exit closest to her workplace.

"Oof?!" A woman in front of Hanayo grunted, piercing cerulean eyes looking down at Hanayo's frame.

"E-Eeeeeeeep! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you all my money!" Hanayo apologised profusely, having just realised what had happened.

"Hanayo, it's me. C'mon, raise your head." Hanayo raised her head, her eyes widening in shock as she recognised the woman in front of her.

"A-Ayase-san?! I-I'm so sorry! Please don't fire me! Please!" Hanayo begged, bowing to show how desperate she was.

"H-Hey Hanayo? It's okay, I'm not mad. I was simply surprised, that's all. How about we go to the cafe together?" Hanayo's boss kindly asked, feeling bad for scaring Hanayo.

"O-Okay... Um, please don't dock my pay?"

"I won't! Sheesh, it's okay! Just be more careful next time okay?"

XXXXXX

"Seriously Nozomi, why did you turn one of my novels into a movie?!" A woman with navy-blue hair asked the woman Hanayo had bumped into earlier in the morning.

"Well it has an interesting plot! Plus you know that I'm a movie director right?" Nozomi smiled cheekily, sipping the tea that was offered to her.

"Gah! You didn't _ask_ me for permission! You simply informed me that you are done directing one of my novels! What kind of a director does this?!" The woman continued her rant, pointing a finger at Nozomi.

"Me?" Nozomi pointed a finger at herself, the same cheeky smile still plastered all over her face. "Besides Umi-chan, I took your bestseller!"

"Which just happened to be the most embarrassing one I've ever published!" Umi groaned in exasperation, sighing in defeat.

"Aw y'know that ain't true~"

"Yes it is Nozomi."

"Fine fine. Anyways, do you have anything planned for Valentine's?" Nozomi changed the topic, aware that arguing with Umi any longer would spell trouble for her.

"One, I'm what Honoka calls me as a NEET. Two, I'm _not_ interested in dating you." Umi replied coldly, a glare on her face.

"Sheesh, I decided to take pity on you... But don't worry! This time I've an interest in a cute lil' deer!"

"... You're into bestiality...?"

"No! There's this deer on the train... bumped into me... such mesmerising lavender eyes..." Nozomi sighed dreamily, making Umi cringe.

"Is that deer smart enough to travel all the way from Nara to here then...?"

"What?! No! Haa... Such soft silky brown hair... a delightfully cute expression after bumping into me..." Nozomi continued to drown in her praise while Umi decided to pick up her phone to contact someone.

"Hello? Yeah this is Mizu Aoyagi. Look, Nozomi here is going on and on about a deer that she met on..." Umi started, turning back to face Nozomi. "Where did you meet that... deer?"

"On a train?"

"I meant around which station?"

"Oh! Komagome!"

"Yeah, she said that she met it on a train that stopped at Komagome Station... You'll come and pick her up then?"

"Umi-chan, did you just said 'it'?" Nozomi asked, pausing her rant.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"It's just a commuter who reminded me of a deer y'know..."

"What?! Oh uh, hey. You still there Eli? Yeah, uh regarding about Nozomi... false alarm." Umi apologised, soon hanging up on the recipient.

"... You actually thought that I'm into deers huh..." Nozomi sighed, patting Umi's head. "This is why I said that you need to get out more often..."

"Why don't _you_ get out?!"

XXXXXX

"Who was that Ayase-san?" A scarlet-haired woman asked, appearing beside Eli. "Your roommate?"

"A friend of mine... I guess." Eli shrugged, keeping her handphone away. "Oh by the way, did you want something from me Maki?"

"Ah yeah, the sink's spouting like crazy." Maki jerked her thumb to a restroom that had water coming out from the gap underneath the door.

"Oh for harasho's sake, can't you fix it yourself?!" Eli groaned in frustration as she stormed over to the restroom. "Which one?!"

"I'm a rich girl being a part-timer here remember?" Maki replied as she made her way to the kitchen. "Oh and you may need a change of clothes later."

"Seriously Maki?! I'm still your employer and you're _actually_ using that attitude towards me?! I ought to fire you!" Eli yelled back with the threat to fire Maki. She would never do it though, as she was admittedly short-staffed due to (correct) rumours that she was gay.

"Nya? What did Maki-chan do this time?" An orange-haired woman asked, bouncing over to Eli. "Woah, why's the floor wet nya?!"

"I bet my monthly supply of raspberry chocolate that Maki's the cause." Eli grumbled, about to enter the restroom to fix the problem.

"... You get monthly supplies of chocolate nya...?" The woman deadpanned at her boss's declaration. Sure, she knew what's like to be obsessed over a certain food since she was into ramen herself but what Eli said was a new low even for her.

"I order them from Russia! They do have high quality ones!"

"You know... Eli-chan can just get 'em from a chocolate shop or something..."

"Rin. If I'm desperate for chocolate, I'll get them from Belgium. Or Switzerland, you got it?"

"Aye aye nya. Rin's gonna go back to the kitchen and cook something for Kayo-chin." Rin said, about to head into the kitchen before Eli called out to her.

"Hey Rin! Make sure Maki doesn't sound the fire alarm!" Eli shouted as she rolled up her sleeves, a wrench she picked up from a table (which just happened to be there) to fix whatever's happening behind the restroom door. Rin nodded as she entered the kitchen, seeing Maki chewing a tomato.

"Did you tell Eli-chan that the sink was already leaking since the cafe opened today nya?" Rin asked, opening the kitchen refrigerator to grab a bite to eat.

"Nope, I just _can't_ wait to hear her screaming." Maki snickered, eyeing underneath the trembling figure underneath a counter. "Hanayo, don't worry. She'll _never_ suspect you."

"W-Which makes it even more scarier to admit that I broke it!" Hanayo whispered, shaking in fear at her boss's reaction.

"Don't worry Kayo-chin! Me and Maki-chan will take the fall nya~" Rin comforted, pulling out a small container of raspberry chocolate. "Ooh, Eli-chan's right! These are good nya!"

"R-Rin-chan! Y-You shouldn't-"

"Chto za chertovshchina?! Tot, kto sdelal eto luchshe vladet', prezhde chem ya ub'yu tebya! (What the hell is this?! Whoever did this better own up before I fucking kill you!)" Hanayo's words were cut off by a very angry boss swearing at the situation in the restroom.

"-eat that... Uh, Maki-chan?" Hanayo turned to face Maki, a slightly frightened expression on her face.

"... Does anyone here besides Eli's equally gay roommate speak Russian?" Maki asked, stealing a glance at the kitchen door before switching over to Rin. Rin paled as she quickly locked the kitchen door to buy themselves more time.

"Nyope, but Rin's not taking any risks." Rin said as she opened the kitchen's storeroom that holds food. "Kayo-chin, you should hide here instead. Rin will take your place nya."

"Hanayo, shoot a text to Rin that you're going home early cause you're sick before-" Loud hammering on the door startled the three of them as they turned to the door, wide-eyed with panic. "-Eli gets in here..."

"You guys better open up before I unlock this door." Eli's tone was icy cold as the jingling of keys was heard from the other side. Rin then quickly shoved Hanayo into the storeroom before slamming it shut, hiding underneath the counter in her best friend's place.

"Oh wait." Rin stood up and smeared chocolate on the sides of Maki's lips, wiping away her own ones. "Good luck Maki-chan."

"Huh?" Maki was dumbfounded at her fellow colleague's actions but had no time to ask for Eli stormed into the kitchen, dripping wet with water.

" _You_." Eli growled, yanking Maki by the collar. "How the hell did it get so bad until I was washed away by water?!"

"Uh..." Maki tried to formulate an excuse but was scared by Eli's glare. "W-Why are you looking at my face like that...?"

"Did you..." Eli wiped off the chocolate stain from Maki's lips and licked her finger, a glare that not even Maki has seen before appearing on Eli's face. "You ate it."

"A-Ate what?!" Maki was virtually on the verge of crying, not even her stepmother looked _that_ angry before.

"My imported chocolate from Russia. You ate it, didn't you?" Maki then realised why Rin wiped chocolate from her own mouth and rubbed it on to hers.

"W-Well not yet but-"

"God damn it Maki!" Eli yelled, holding up her middle finger for Maki (and Rin) to see.

For the first time since she worked at the cafe, both Rin and Hanayo were glad that they weren't facing the brunt of Eli's wrath-

"Rin. I know you're hiding under the counter." Eli's cerulean eyes panned over to the counter, where Rin was cowering from Eli's anger.

Okay, make that just Hanayo who was glad that she was hiding in the storeroom.

XXXXXX

"Oh my god! The water really washed you away Elichi?" Nozomi asked her roommate, who was now stark naked as she was preparing to take a shower.

"Don't remind me Nozomi." Eli muttered as she grabbed a change of clothes. "I swear Nozomi, those two are driving me to my grave somehow!"

"What about the last one? She could be the culprit for all you know." Nozomi pointed out, making Eli reflect on why Hanayo wasn't present at the cafe.

"I don't think I would scold her, maybe just a friendly lecture? She'll probably cry if she saw how angry I looked just now." Eli sighed, she really couldn't bear to scold Hanayo no matter how much at fault she was to blame. Neither did she bear to fire her unless it was for good reasons, which was most likely to be for Hanayo's safety.

"You're really biased y'know that Elichi?" Nozomi chuckled, flipping through a magazine.

"Really now? Oh right, Nozomi why did-"

"Take a shower first. Then we talk." Nozomi dismissed Eli, gesturing her into the bathroom. Eli shrugged and entered the bathroom, giving Nozomi half and hour to flip through the magazine and switch to a new one.

"Okay, I'm out." Eli spoke, her towel hanging around her neck.

"Why isn't the door all steamed up...? It's close to winter y'know~"

"I'm Russian remember? Plus I didn't want the bill to go up."

"Aw man... Oh right, the question?"

"Yeah, about that... Why did Aoyagi-san call me up to tell me that you're in love with a deer?" Eli asked, a curious smile on her face. "You're a raccoon fan if I remember right."

"I was just describing a woman that fell on to my boobs after a sudden halt! She reminded me of a deer! Like those deer that we saw in Nara last year!"

"Uh huh. And you suddenly had the urge to see that 'deer' again don't you?"

"Yeah, I hope that she falls on to my boobs again~ Hehehe~"

"For harasho's sake, go get her already. It's been ages since you went out with someone."

"You're no better Elichi. You flirt a lot but you still can't get laid."

"I think I shoud set up a blind date for you."

"Elichi, no."

"Elichi, yes."

"... If I get that deer's number..." Nozomi paused, facing Eli. "Would you please not set me up on a blind date?"

"It has to be a valid number, and her name too."

"Deal. In exchange, I'll treat you to parfaits next week."

XXXXXX

"Next stop, Komagome Station." Nozomi was in a train carraige on her way to Ikebukuro station to switch to the Saikyo Line. She was praying fervently to meet the woman once again for she didn't want to go on blind dates no matter how sincere Eli was.

"Ah!" A familiar pressure acted downwards on Nozomi's chest, causing the owner to look down. To her delight, the pressure on her chest belonged to the very same woman she met yesterday.

"It's you again~" Nozomi beamed, a smile on her face as the woman stared in horror.

"I-I'm so sorry for colliding into you again! Please forgive me!" The woman bowed, an idea forming in Nozomi's mind.

"There's no need to apologise actually. But since you're so worried, why don't we swap contacts? I'm Nozomi Tojo, nice to meet you!"

"H-Hanayo Koizumi! I-I'll willingly swap numbers with you!" Hanayo squeaked, startled at Nozomi's request.

"Hehe~ Do you work in Ikebukuro by any chance?"

"H-How did you know?!"

"I always see you hurrying towards the exit, plus I have to change at Ikebukuro so I know that you aren't changing lines."

"A-Ah I see... U-Um, it's going to reach Ikebukuro soon..." Hanayo pointed to a screen that showed the next approaching location.

"Say, what do you work as?" Nozomi asked, a glint in her turquoise eyes.

"A-A waitress in a cafe...?"

"How interesting~ Which one? Ikebukuro has many cafes after all~"

"U-Um, it's a small cafe near the station called Rossiya Kafe. My owner's Russian so yeah..."

"Russian huh? Sounds interesting, maybe I'll pop by one of these days." Nozomi hummed a tune as she exited the train carriage with Hanayo, soon parting ways. "I'll text you soon!"

"S-Sure!" Hanayo had a blush on her face as she sprinted off in another direction.

"Hope I wasn't that forward..." Nozomi sighed to herself as she turned towards the direction she wanted to go.

 _'Then again... She blushed didn't she? Maybe she liked me...'_

XXXXXX

"Welcome to this shitty cafe, please go and find your seat." Maki grumbled, glancing at the clock instead. She was waiting for the minute hand to move to 12, then it would be her break until an hour later.

"Maki-chan, are you sure you wanna say that to me?" A giggle was heard, shocking Maki as she whipped her head around only to see Nozomi smiling at her. "Oh you look shocked."

"H-Hell yeah! Why are you here Tojo-san?!" Maki asked, tugging on her collar.

"I'm just here to catch a glimpse of someone. A cute deer to be specific." Maki nodded as she ushered Nozomi to a table.

"I'll send her out later, what would you like?"

"Hmm~ What does Nicocchi usually order?"

"Yazawa-san? The last time she came here, Eli treated her to a Blue Lemonade. Which is actually a carbonated drink but you should know that."

"Then I'll take that. By the way, how's it going with Kotori-chan?"

"Sis? What about her?" Maki frowned, her relationship with her stepsister is complicated in her opinion. Not that she would admit it to Nozomi.

"Have you two bonked yet?"

"E-Excuse me?!" Maki sputtered, flustered by Nozomi's question.

"Oh c'mon, pseudo-incest is hot too. And more legal than incest."

"Y-You...! Gah! I'll send Hanayo out later." Maki huffed and went back into the kitchen.

"What did you say to Maki now...?" Eli appeared beside Nozomi, a tired look onher face. "Don't cause anymore trouble for me..."

"Aw naw, I ain't causing problem for anyone yan~"

"Your sudden Kansai accent resurfacing is an indication of something bad..."

"Hey Hanayo! There's someone looking for you! Send this drink to her while you're at it!" Maki's shout was heard by two roommates, shocking Eli.

"How did you know Hanayo?!" Eli turned to Nozomi, who sighed dreamily as she waited for Hanayo to arrive. _'I pray to harasho heaven that the deer she was referring to isn't-'_

"Ah T-Tojo-san! Y-You actually came..." Hanayo murmured, holding the drink in her hands.

"Oh my chocolates... Hanayo, please don't tell me that Nozomi was the one that you bumped into yesterday?!"

"Y-Yes..." Hanayo's voice dropped to a whisper, afraid of what her boss is going to say next.

"Is she the angelic, voluptuous goddess that clearly has a hot boyfriend to boot?!"

"For fuck's sake, yes!" Maki shouted from the kitchen, throwing out an empty can. "It's her, now get on with it!"

"Hanayooooo... Of all people you must fall in love with, why my super gay roommate?!" Eli whined, tearing up as she went on about Nozomi.

"T-Tojo-san is your roommate?!" Hanayo asked, surprised that Nozomi was her boss's roommate.

"You say that but weren't you planning to hook them up for a blind date?" Maki pointed out, stepping out to drag Eli into the kitchen. "The oven is uh... smoking. Yeah, that's it."

"S-Smoking?! Why can't you-" Eli stopped, turning to look at the pristine kitchen and back to Nozomi. "I mean, sure. You'll just make things worse. Nozomi, I'll leave Hanayo in your care~"

"Did Elichi just willingly leave you with the gayest person on Earth?" Nozomi asked in disbelief, knowing how dangerous she could be if left alone with a (cute) woman.

XXXXXX

"I still can't believe that I'm spending the day with you Koizumi-san~" Nozomi grinned, making Hanayo smile too.

"M-Me too. I-I'm really happy that you like me too..."

"Of course! You're so cute, I just wanna eat you up!"

"E-Eat?! T-Tojo-san, t-that's a little hasty don't you think?" Hanayo blushed, a bashful smile creeping on to her face.

"But will you be willing to let me eat you up one day?"

"I-I... well, m-maybe..." Hanayo twiddled her thumbs, a sign that Nozomi just learnt that it means that she's nervous.

"Okay then, we can take it slow. How about this? Let's create nicknames for each other!" Nozomi suggested, recalling how Rin addressed Hanayo in such a familiar tone.

"O-Okay then! Why the suggestion though?"

"I wanna show the world my love towards you! And I'm kinda envious that your friend called you Kayo-chin just like that..." Nozomi smiled sheepishly, an understanding smile on Hanayo's face as she nodded.

"Rin-chan's my best friend, though you're the one I like. Even it's love at first sight, I'm positive that I would really cherish you forever."

"I heard from Elichi that you like rice, wanna have rice over at my place?"

"Sure!" Hanayo beamed as Nozomi led her back to her apartment, unlocking the door only to find Eli at the doorstep.

"Yes yes I know, I'm being the third wheel here. I'll... just leave you guys to do your thing while I drink at Yuki's bar..." Eli sighed as she walked out of the door slowly, as though all her life was sapped from her.

"I-Is Ayase-san okay?" Hanayo asked, worried about her boss's wellbeing.

"Don't worry, Elichi can hold her liquor."

XXXXXX

"And that's how we got together!" Nozomi smiled to Rin as she sprayed some perfume on Rin's wrists.

"That's fast nya! But after hearing you guys, Rin feels confident that Rin's date will go well!" Rin nodded, her chartreuse eyes darting around. "Okay, maybe Rin will take that back nyaaa..."

"Are you ready Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked Rin as she helped Rin to put on some lipstick.

"R-Rin's ready nya! Rin's prepared for a date with Umi-chan nya!" Rin replied, legs trembling with nervousness.

"Don't worry~ My cards are telling me that this will be great! Plus Elichi said that your date's gonna be waiting for you outside the cinema!" The byzantium-haired woman smirked, holding up a tarot card.

"O-Okay! Thank you so much nya!" Rin said before leaving the house.

"I've a bad feeling about this Nozo-chan..." Hanayo murmured, barely audible for Nozomi to hear. Nozomi grinned slightly upon hearing Hanayo's nickname for her, being music to her ears.

"Nah~ Just trust the cards okay Hana-chan?" Nozomi whispered into Hanayo's ear while wrapping herself around the shy woman. "Now let's enjoy our day shall we?"

"You're right! Let's go and make our breakfast!" With that, Hanayo led Nozomi to the kitchen where they'll make their lunch peacefully... until Eli burst into the kitchen.

"Nozomiiii! W-What should I do?! I-I have a sudden urge to wreck someone's Valentine's Day!" Eli panicked, tears in her eyes as Hanayo took a step back.

"Elichi, calm down. You should go over to Nicocchi's place, I'm sure something's gonna burn with Honoka-chan around..." Nozomi calmly spoke, ushering Eli out of their apartment.

"W-Wait Nozo-" Eli was then pushed out of the apartment, leaving her to sulk as she made her way to Nico's house.

"Now with Elichi out of the way, let's make a delirious breakfast!"

"Um Nozo-chan? You mean 'delicious' right?" Hanayo asked, cautiously placing a hand on Nozomi's meat grill (which Nozomi won at a lottery five years back).

"Isn't that what I just said yan?"

"N-Not really... S-So what's for breakfast?"

"Meat!"

"Nozo-chan, that's not really-"

"Meat!"

"-healthy... C-Couldn't we eat it for dinner instead?"

"Meat!"

"Lunch?"

"Meeeeeeeeat!"

"U-Um, if we eat meat now... then you'll lose all your bedtime privileges for the next month?" Hanayo didn't really want to give her beloved an ultimatum, especially on the romantic holiday of the year. Thankfully for Hanayo, Nozomi simply pouted as she took out a box of cereal instead.

"It's fine, I wanna try this cereal for quite a while~"

"Sorry... Ayase-san did inform me to monitor your diet for a while..."

"Don't worry, don't worry~ After all..." Nozomi leant up to Hanayo's face, pecking her on the cheek.

"You're my cute lil' deer~"

Hanayo spent 30 minutes blushing after hearing Nozomi's bold comment.

XXXXXX

I know, I know, the last dialogue was a bit forced. But I have to sort of link the title to a comment said by them, like Rin's last statement in her story and Honoka's statement around the end when she crashed over.

Nozomi: So it's 'Don't Worry, You're My Cute Lil' Deer?'...?

Ahaha... What do you want me to say? Don't worry, Elichi can hold her liquor?!

Hanayo: Well if the story ended where Ayase-san was sent out then maybe...

Whatever, I'm going to ensure that the KotoMaki one will have a good title!

Nozomi: (Note to readers, Enya-chan thinks of a title _only_ when she's done writing out a full length story...)

Hanayo: Why don't we ask the readers to help us by voicing their thoughts?

Good idea, then that way I know what to do! But I already had the KotoMaki title planned out so...

Nozomi: Now I understand how Maki-chan feels whenever she has to play the straight man...

Hanayo: T-Thank you for reading!


End file.
